The present invention relates to an information output system or display apparatus including a computer and an information output device such as a display device or a printer as a computer terminal and more particularly to an information output system or display apparatus for performing various types of control such as the information output method and allowing or not allowing of information output from the computer connected to the above information output device via a communication interface.
In current display devices as computer terminals, a wide variety of display positions and sizes on the screen and video signal frequencies to be displayed are used depending on video signals to be inputted. Therefore, a display or a so-called multi-scan display has been used so that a display device can handle various video signals.
A microcomputer or a memory LSI is used to provide a most suitable display image for each video signal as this type of display device. Such a prior art is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-321475.
According to this prior art, the microcomputer controls the memory which stores information of the display position and size on the screen for each video signal beforehand and reads the information of the most suitable display position and size on the screen depending on the input video signal from the memory. The microcomputer outputs a control signal on the basis of the read information. This control signal is applied to the deflection circuit as a control voltage or control current through a D-A converter so as to control the voltage or current at a predetermined part of the deflection circuit. By doing this, the display size and position of the display device can be adjusted. When a video signal inputted to the display device is not a known signal, no corresponding information is kept in the above memory. Therefore, the switch mounted on the front of the display device is operated so as to input the adjustment information of the display position and size on the screen. The control circuit of the above microcomputer creates deflection control information on the basis of the above input information and adjusts the display position and size.
According to the aforementioned prior art, the display device obtains a most suitable screen display according to the input video signal. However, according to another prior art, the computer controls and changes the display status. Such a prior art is indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-84688. According to this prior art, a discrimination pulse is superimposed at the blanking interval of a video signal outputted from the computer and the deflection frequency of the display device is changed on the basis of this discrimination pulse.
According to the former prior art among the aforementioned prior arts, the control of the display position and size on the screen is managed by the display device. Therefore, when adjustment is required or requested from the user of display device, it is necessary to perform manual adjustment using the adjustment switch of the display device each time and it is rather troublesome to operate the system.
According to the latter prior art among the aforementioned prior arts, the control can be operated by the computer. However, since the operation is such that the deflection frequency is simply changed on the basis of the discrimination pulse superimposed on the video signal, an image cannot be adjusted to the display image (display position and size) which is required by a user of the computer. Namely, there is a problem imposed that the status which is simply desired by the user cannot be obtained. Furthermore, no consideration is given to prevention of display (indication) of careless images (information) and restraining of unnecessary power consumption. Even if the discrimination pulse is superimposed at the blanking interval of the video signal, the video blanking level is generally shallow in the case of the display device, so that the discrimination pulse is displaced. Furthermore, the control is applied only in one direction from the computer to the display device and no information is sent in the reverse direction, so that there is another problem imposed that a malfunction cannot be avoided.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information output system wherein a computer can exercise various types of control of an information output device such as a display device. Another object of the present invention is to provide an information output system for maintaining secrecy of information and for restraining power consumption. A further object of the present invention is to provide an information output system for informing the computer of the operation status of the information output device so as to allow easy maintenance.
To accomplish the above objects, according to the present invention, in an information output system consisting of at least a computer and an information output device, the computer is equipped with a first communication means and the information output device is equipped with a second communication means. Furthermore, a control processing means and a memory means for storing the identification number of the computer beforehand are added to the information output device, or a memory means for storing the identification number of the information output device beforehand is mounted in the computer in addition to the first communication means. The above second communication means has a plurality of communication interfaces. Furthermore, a detection means for detecting the internal operation status and a control processing means for judging the detection result are added to the information output device and an audio output means for outputting the operation status in voice is added to the computer. A second display means for displaying the operation status is mounted in the information output device. Or, a display means for displaying the operation status of the information output device is mounted in the computer.
The first communication means in the computer controls communication with the information output device and the second communication means in the information output device controls communication with the computer. The control processing means operates and generates control signals for exercising various types of control for the information output device on the basis of control instructions from the second communication means and compares the identification number of the computer stored in the memory means with the identification number sent from the computer via the first and second communication means. When a comparison result match occurs, the control processing means controls a predetermined part in the information output device.
In the memory means mounted in the computer, the identification number for identifying the information output device is stored beforehand. When the identification number which is sent from the information output device via the second and first communication means matches with the identification number which is stored in the memory means beforehand, the computer communicates with the information output device.
When no comparison result match occurs, the above control processing means controls so that information which is sent from the computer to the information output device is not normally outputted from the information output device. By doing this, information of a computer user will not be indicated carelessly.
When the second communication means has a plurality of communication interfaces, it can communicate with another plurality of information output devices and the computer and in the state that a plurality of similar information output devices are connected to the computer, it can exercise various types of control for the information output devices and can inform the computer of the status of each information output device.
The detection means detects the internal operation status of the information output device and the control processing means judges the detection result. The audio output means indicates the operation status of the information output device in voice on the basis of the judgment result which is sent from the information output device to the computer via the second and first communication means. Furthermore, the display means mounted in the information output device displays the above operation status. The display means mounted in the computer performs the same operation as that of the display means mounted in the information output device. In this case, information which is sent to the computer via the second and first communication means is used as display information.